Ghost Zoo
by PhantomMouse1115
Summary: When the Guys in White finally capture Danny, Sam and Tucker jump to rescue their friend. But will their rescue mission end differently than planned? ON HIATUS! SORRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost Zoo**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

Chapter One: Missing

It had been a week Danny had disappeared; Sam and Tucker had never stopped looking for him. The last they had seen him was in front of the Ghost Portal, saying he needed to return something to Frostbite, but he had not returned.

"Tucker, we have to find him, we have to!" Sam yelled as she flailed her arms in the air on the way to school.

"I know Sam, don't you think I've tried!" Tucker snapped back.

"Yeah I know, but we are the only ones that can do it since the Fentons are devastated!" Sam muttered quietly. Tucker and Sam continued walking, so lost in thought that they almost missed the flyer, but they didn't.

"Sam, look at this!" Tucker gasped as he ripped the flyer of the wooden fence it was posted too.

"Oh my gosh, Danny!" Sam yelped as she clutched the paper, on it was a picture of Danny in Phantom form, flying upwards, above him were huge green letters.

_Come to the grand opening of the Ghost Zoo!_

_We have ghosts from all over the ghost zone and the earth!_

_Come see the legendary Danny Phantom and learn his biggest secret!_

_Founded by an Unknown Government Organization. _

Sam nearly ripped the paper to shreds in shock and rage as she stared down at the poster. The picture of Danny showed him flying with such determination, but the words Ghost Zoo brought Sam to shudder.

"Tucker, we are skipping school." Sam said forcefully as she dropped the paper, then without waiting for Tucker's response she grabbed his arm and yanked him in the opposite direction of Casper High.

* * *

Sam and Tucker stood in the entryway of the Ghost Zoo; they had already got their passes and were now in the display area. All the way up to the ceiling ghost proof cages with glass windows were placed. Sam and Tucker numbly walked down the hallway, both wondering how the founders got so many ghosts, even the Box Ghost was in here!

"Now all we need to do is find Danny!" Sam whispered as she gazed with wide violet eyes at all the hissing ghosts, Tucker pulled on her shirt and she turned around to him, he was pointing at a door at the end of the hallway.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Tucker mumbled, on the door was a black sign with white letters that read, _Danny Phantom. _

"Wow, subtle as a flying mallet." Sam uttered as she pushed open the door.

The room was small and contained only one ghost display, a green hue surrounded the display and many buttons adorned a small stand in front of it. Sam and Tucker rushed over to the display, inside a small figure with black hair and blue eyes was curled and shivering in a corner, his blue eyes misty and vacant as he stared forwards.

"Danny, dude, wake up!" Tucker yelled, but Danny stayed in his position, his blue eyes staring blankly ahead. Sam pounded on the class and Danny's head snapped up, revealing the large metal collar that was tight around his neck. Sam looked at the stand; there were only a couple buttons, but one said, _press to talk. _Sam slammed her hand down on it and a small speaker popped out beside the cage and crackled to life.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam said into the speaker, Danny looked through the glass at her.

"Sam, Tucker?" Danny whispered, his voice was hoarse, quiet, and unused and he looked at Sam and Tucker in confusion.

"Yeah Danny, its Sam and Tucker, we're here." Sam replied into the speaker as Danny slowly came towards the window.

"Guys, I can explain." Danny whispered, nervously rubbing the metal collar clamped around his neck, but before he could say any more an unseen door opened into the room, Danny cringed and shrunk back and Sam and Tucker turned around to see two Guys in White officers, standing there smiling.

"You two are the first to the ghost zoo! Congratulations! Would you like to see what all these fancy buttons do?" The first officer said in fake cheeriness, he was obviously being forced to do this for his boss and the zoo.

"Um, sure!" Tucker blurted out, Danny's eyes widened and he scrambled back farther desperately clutching the collar as the Guys in White advanced towards the buttons.

"Tucker!" Sam hissed, only Tucker could hear and he shrugged a sorry.

"This button here lets you talk to the ghost boy!" one officer explained, Sam quickly cut in.

"This isn't Danny Phantom though! This is just a kid!" Sam said, trying to find a way to distract them.

"Oh really, watch what this button does!" The other GIW officer smirked as he watched Danny's eyes widen in fear, and then he slowly pressed down on a large red button.

Danny's screams echoed around the room as the collar glowed a bright blue and sent electricity sparking all over and around his human body. Danny yelled and clawed at the collar as the electricity pulled a dull blue ring from his center, forcefully splitting the ring into two rings the electricity pulled them apart and over Danny's body, transforming him from Fenton to Phantom.

Danny collapsed on the cold floor of his cage, he was unconscious and the rings instantly appeared again, not before another shock was sent through his body, causing him to stay in ghost form. Sam and Tucker stared in fear for their friend as they watched the GIW laugh at Danny's pain.

"See, he is Danny Phantom, we figured out after we captured him that he was half ghost half human, and then we found a way to force him to morph!" one GIW officer said, the fake cheeriness replaced with real.

"Um, we have to go!" Tucker blurted out again, startling Sam and pulling her along and out of the zoo. The GIW officer's laughs could be heard all the way outside as Sam and Tucker quickly fled the scene, but no doubt that they were going to return.

* * *

**AHHH! I finally got it typed! This idea has been in my messed up mind for more than I year! I'm not kidding! It actually origonated from a dream I had, of course I had to tweak it a bit and fill in some stuff, I mean, I couldn't go on the dream alone (then this story would be like a moth eaten sweater that had pieces that didn't go together!) So please review and tell me what you think! **

**I think I made the Guys In White way to smart for their own good... but does it really matter? Don't worry, all about Danny's predicament will be revealed... eventually! HA! **

**Once again I ask you to review please! PLEASE! Reviews make the world go round as most say! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghost Zoo**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

Chapter Two: Explaining

Sam and Tucker stood around the back of the Ghost Zoo, they knew it wasn't exactly safe but they didn't want to stray too far from Danny.

"Tucker, we have to go back in and get Danny to tell us what happened!" Sam yelled as Tucker shook his head.

"I know, but I don't want Danny to get hurt as much as you do!" Tucker said sadly back, Sam shook her head and grabbed his arm, he followed and they made their way back into the Zoo. Sam and Tucker flashed their all day passes and walked calmly towards the door that said Danny Phantom, when they entered Danny was in the same position as before, just this time his face was hidden and he was in his ghost form.

"Danny, Danny!" Sam whispered into the speaker, Danny looked at her and his fear filled eyes filled with happiness at seeing his friends had returned.

"Guys, could you push that button over there that says, _revert to human _on it for me?" Danny whispered, Tucker nodded and gently pushed the button. A hiss came from the collar and Danny was encased in a blue hue that made the rings appear and change him human. "Going back into human form is less painful than going into ghost form, but it still hurts." Danny whispered as he leaned against a wall, only to shrink back when his hand glowed green and a shock went up his arm.

"Danny, just stay strong, we will get you out of there." Sam said strongly to Danny, Danny's face fell and he strained to shake his head over the collar.

Danny looked up with pleading eyes. "Until you get me out of here could you maybe tell the Guys In White that I still need to eat?" Danny croaked, Sam reared back and looked at Danny's skinnier than normal figure. That was why he was so pale and weak, because the Guys In White weren't feeding him! Sam's eyes widened.

"Danny, don't worry, okay?" Sam said as she pressed her hands against the glass, Danny shuddered and looked up at her with blue eyes that told her he had given up, but a new life was brought back into them.

"Okay Sam, I won't." Danny whispered, Sam and Tucker stared at him and Tucker took a quick look around.

"Danny, could you maybe tell us what happened?" Tucker asked quietly, Danny's head snapped up and he absently rubbed the metal collar.

"Well," Danny coughed as he began, his eyes clouding with the remembrance, "I had returned that thing to Frostbite and I decided to take a little detour through a door, maybe get some exploring of the Ghost Zone in, you know? And as soon as I opened it I was shot at with those things that automatically cuff ghosts in ecto energy, so I knew I had stumbled into Walker's lair. He was really mad so he said that along with my one-thousand year penalty I had to wear this collar, which used to be Wulf's, in case I escaped. Well, about two days went by and then the Guys in White somehow found a way into the ghost zone, they saw me in my human form and took me as an innocent kid that had been trapped, that worked for awhile until they took me in for testing to see if the ghosts had harmed or contaminated me in any way. Oh course they checked over my blood and found out I was Danny Phantom, and since they couldn't get the collar off they somehow wired it with the Plasmius Maximus, reversed it, and made it so they controlled when I morphed with the push of a button. So, after many painful tests they managed to get no information out of me what so ever but many, many, many blood and ectoplasm samples. Then they tried to think of a good use for all the ghosts they had gotten from Walker's jail and so they formed the Ghost Zoo with me being their main attraction." Danny finished with a huff, and then Sam and Tucker noticed the small bandage wrapping his arm where the GIW had taken the blood and ectoplasm.

"Danny, are you sure they didn't get any information out of you?" Tucker asked quizzically, Danny leaned backwards on the wall but quickly slid downwards with a thump as he was shocked.

"Um, other than my names, that's it." Danny replied as he pushed himself up on shaky arms. Sam looked at his weak figure and made a mental note to kill the Guys In White in the future.

"Danny, just rest, we'll go tell the Guys In White to feed you." Sam said quietly, Danny nodded and smiled but his eyes were wide as he followed them all the way out the door of his dark room.

Sam marched right past the reception desk and into the manager's office, ignoring yells for security and for her to get out of there, Sam was so determined she stomped right up to the head agent himself.

"Excuse me, but did you know that since Danny Phantom is only half ghost his human half still needs to eat?" Sam demanded, the agent looked down at her.

"Yeah, but he's just as much ghost as he is human which means-"

"All the more reason to feed him before your _main attraction _dies!" Sam yelled, she mentally slapped herself for calling Danny a main attraction but it seemed the only way to get through to these thick skulled GIW agents.

The head agent seemed angry, then flustered, then angry again, and then finally he gave in to Sam's practiced glare and pushed a small button on an intercom.

"Hey, send Agent O down to sedate and feed the Ghost Boy." The head agent muttered, Sam's eyes grew wide.

"Sedate?" she whispered, but the head agent caught it.

"Yeah, sedate, we have to do that or he could escape and attack us all!" he said seriously, and then he pushed another button and two black clad police officers stepped in. "It also means that you have to leave."

"What? That makes no sense! Hey, I can walk!" Sam growled as she wrenched her arm out of the officer's hand and stomped out herself, Tucker met her at the door and trailed behind her.

"So are they going to feed Danny?" Tucker asked numbly, Sam only huffed and stamped her foot as they locked the doors of the zoo.

"Yeah, and we are going to have to come back later." Sam mumbled, before tromping down the street, Tucker throwing an uneasy glance at the zoo before following his angry goth friend.

* * *

**The Guys In White are evil! URG! I had to throw that in there to make the level of anger in you readers rise against them! Many of you are asking if I will kill Danny, I have to answer that I will NOT kill him! I try to refrain from character death unless they come back to life, and in my dream he didn't die (I'm still going with it!) ... I will, however, be continually electrocuting Danny with that evil collar! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Also, someone has asked if I am evil, I have to say that I am a little evil in the sense of the word, but I am not a villan, HA, I'll let ya chew on that for a bit! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! You want to read the next chapter don't you? (Dangles chapter in front of your face on fishing poll, pulls it up out of reach) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ghost Zoo**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

Chapter Three: Discoveries

"Danny, Danny? Wake up Danny!" Danny woke up to Sam yelling in the speaker and blasted an ectoblast on instinct; the ectoblast ricocheted around the ghost proof walls before disappearing.

"Sorry…" Danny mumbled, rubbing the collar, and then he noticed the food.

"Hey, Danny, they brought you the food." Sam said as she pointed through the glass at the strange forest green substance.

"I think they want to poison me." Danny mumbled, but all the same he slowly picked it up and began to eat, if only to keep his health and strength up.

"Hey, do you remember how they got that food in?" Sam asked, Danny looked up at her questioningly, and noticed that Tucker wasn't with her.

"No, there was just this sharp pain and then I was asleep, and next thing I know I wake up and then there's food!" Danny said as he glanced around for Tucker again. "Hey, where's Tuck?"

"Tuck went out to get some new techy stuff to make his PDA more advanced to see if he could somehow make a plan to get you out." Sam mumbled quietly, Danny nodded as he ate.

"Hey Sam," Danny began, Sam looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

Danny gave her a pained but reassuring smile. "Tell my parents."

"What?!"

"Tell them, everything." Danny's smile disappeared, and his eyes were wide and pleading. Sam nodded and tore her eyes away from Danny's pained expression before leaving quietly.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!" Sam screamed as she pushed through the open door into Fenton Works. Maddie and Jack Fenton jumped as she ran in and stared at her with worry.

"Sam, what's wrong? What happened?" Maddie asked as she grabbed Sam's shoulders gently.

"I know where Danny is!" Sam gasped out, Maddie pulled back, and stared Sam in the eyes.

"Where?" Jack whispered behind them, Sam pulled away.

"Follow me!" Sam shouted, and then without waiting she ran out of the house and down the street, the two worried ghost hunters trailing behind her.

* * *

Sam slowly pushed open the door of Danny's "room" and entered with Maddie and Jack behind her. Danny was facing the wall opposite them, trying to push himself up and stand on unsteady, unused, wobbly legs. Maddie gasped when she saw him behind glass.

"Danny! Danny, oh why are you here?" Maddie yelped as she ran up to the glass, but the speakers weren't out so Danny neither noticed her nor heard her, so intent was he in standing.

"Here" Sam mumbled as she pushed the speaker button.

"Danny, are you alright, don't worry, we'll get you out of there!" Maddie yelled, Danny let out a yelp and tripped backwards in surprise, falling on his back. Tilting his chin upwards he saw his mom and dad staring through the glass. Danny looked past them at Sam.

"Thanks Sam." Danny whispered, Sam nodded, and Danny looked back to his parents and tried to stand again. Wobbling he put his hand on the glass, only to rear back when he was shocked. Maddie and Jack stared at their son with saddened and worried eyes. "Mom, dad…" Danny began, but then the unknown door opened again.

"Mom and dad, seems we did get some information out of you after all." One of the agents growled in amusement. Maddie and Jack jumped up, ignoring Danny as he scrambled backwards and clutched at the collar in fear once again.

"The Guys In White? Let our Danny go, he's not a ghost!" Maddie yelled at the agents, they looked to each other with a smirk and advanced towards the buttons, Danny growled and yelped as he desperately pulled on the collar's forever locked hinges.

"He's not a ghost is he?" then Sam watched in horror as the scene from earlier played out again, the agent pushed the button, and Danny screamed in pain.

Danny grabbed the collar and pulled as electricity battered his body, pulling the rings out and pushing them down his body and transforming him into Danny Phantom. Danny screamed as the electricity finished its job and left him limp on the floor.

"Danny?" Jack whispered in confusion. Danny groaned and rolled over and pushed himself up. Danny looked at his parents with pleading eyes.

"I was going to tell you, I was going to…" Danny trailed off as he closed his eyes and passed out, the rings appearing, but like before, the GIW prevented the morph.

"Let our son go!" Maddie yelled as she flung herself at the controls, Jack pushing the agents out of the way as Maddie desperately began to push buttons. Every time she pushed a button, something happened to Danny. He morphed Fenton, he morphed Phantom, he was shocked, he was woken up, and these just continued to go in a circle as Maddie tried to find a way to free him. Danny screamed out when he was shocked again, he was Fenton, but his eyes blazed green.

"Stop, please! Stop, it hurts!" Danny begged, Maddie stared at her injured son and the agents grabbed her from behind, along with Sam and Jack.

"Danny!" Sam yelled in dismay.

"No, don't take them! No!" Danny yelled, reaching a hand out as Sam, Jack, and Maddie were led through the unknown door. Sam took one last look at Danny before the door shut, and Danny fell limp on the floor with his eyes closed and burn marks laced on his arms.

* * *

**Gasp! Have I brought Danny's parents into the mix? Hmm, it seems I have! Thanks to all reviewers, you guys are the best and you push me to get over to the computer and write! THANK YOU! Now if you didn't review... and you want to be thanked, then I think you know what to do! **

**I will keep saying this until you people believe me; THIS WHOLE STORY STARTED FROM A _DREAM _I HAD _MANY_ YEARS AGO! Thank you, that is all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghost Zoo**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

Chapter Four: Questions

Sam blinked her eyes as a bright light was flicked on.

"What is this, a classic good cop bad cop movie?" Sam spat out as two GIW agents stepped up in front of her.

"You have been brought in for questioning." Said one agent, Sam growled at them.

"I won't tell you anything! If you didn't get anything out of Danny what makes you think you'll get something out of me?" Sam hissed as the agents looked to each other, one agent pulled up a remote and pushed a button, a small screen hissed and slid out in front of Sam. On it was an image of Danny, it was soundless, but Sam could tell he was whispering reassuring words to himself as he sat down with his head in his hands. "What are you doing?" Sam asked shakily as one of the agents held the remote up again, he pushed a button, and Danny fell limp in a cut short silent scream. "What are you doing to him?" Sam demanded, both agents smirked.

"We want information, and you have it. Tell us and he won't suffer." They smirked, Sam stared at them with wide eyes, and they had gotten better and less merciful. Sam turned away, but the agent pushed another button, and Danny began to thrash in his unconsciousness, clawing at the metal collar causing the pain.

"Stop!" Sam demanded, they turned a knob on the controls and Danny's eyes snapped open, his mouth open in a desperate attempt to breathe. "Stop, please, I'll tell you if you stop hurting him!" Sam gave in, hanging her head, she _never _gave in, but it was for Danny.

"That's what we like to hear." The agent she now recognized as the head agent said with a smile. "First off, how did he become Danny Phantom?"

Sam stared up at him, she was a pretty good liar, and now was a chance to test her skills.

"I don't know, he just told me about his powers, but not how he got them." Sam muttered, staring with hatred at the Head Agent and his assistant.

"Are you sure you don't know?" the Head Agent said as he leaned close to Sam, pressing another button Danny's body stiffened and he closed his eyes with his mouth open in a soundless pain filled scream.

"I'm sure!" Sam pleaded, staring directly at the agent. He bought it. With a press of a button Danny relaxed and fell on his back, breathing deeply but not in pain. Sam sighed, but the agent brought the remote out again.

"Now, how many powers does he have and list every one of them." he muttered darkly, holding the remote up, Sam gulped.

"I don't know all of them, but he has intangibility, invisibility, flight, ectoblasts, umm, I don't really know the rest…" Sam lied again, leaving out Danny's most powerful powers.

"it's a start." the assistant muttered to the Head Agent.

"Guess we're gonna have to do more test on the ghost boy to figure out exactly how being half ghost half human is possible." the Head Agent replied, they began to walk out, leaving Sam still sitting in her chair.

"You can't just leave me here!" Sam yelled after them.

"Watch us." they replied, and then they shut the door. Sam smiled slightly that she was not in total darkness, the screen with Danny on it was giving off a steady light, and Sam could see how Danny was doing.

* * *

Danny lay on his back, wondering what exactly had just happened. One second he was telling himself that the stupid GIW would get no information out of them and that they wouldn't get hurt, next thing he knew it felt like there were pins and needles in him and he couldn't breathe! Suddenly the Guys In White were standing in front of the room.

"Time for more experiments, very painful experiments." The one smirked, he pushed a small button and Danny felt a sharp pain, suddenly he was unconscious.

* * *

Danny awoke with a groan, and he blinked his eyes open to see he was on a large table, glowing restraints holding him down.

"N-not againn…" Danny stuttered weakly, his dull blue eyes flicking around the room.

"Glad you're awake Danny Phantom." one operative smirked, Danny twisted his head around weakly and groaned as his skin rubbed against the collar to stare at him in fear.

"No you're not." Danny whispered, the operative stepped to a separate table and picked up a large syringe.

"No, I truly am, now hold still." he said with a wicked smile as he advanced towards Danny. Danny whimpered and tried as much as he could to twist his arm away from the syringe.

Suddenly the lights went out, Danny let out a yelp, hoping that the agent wouldn't fall with the syringe in his hands.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?!" Danny heard the agent yell as he stumbled through the darkness, Danny didn't dare make a sound from the place he was strapped down to the table.

"Need a hand?" someone whispered, a glowing PDA screen barely lit Tucker's face. Danny smiled for the first time in a week.

"Yeah, that'd help a lot." Danny said with a weak nod, wincing as the collar prevented any movement from his neck.

"I'll do my best." Tucker whispered in reply, and then he began to pry at the cuffs.

"Hey, Tuck, stop." Danny whispered as they heard the agent trip over something again.

"What?" Tucker replied, and if there had been any light Danny would have seen Tucker looking at him shocked and confused.

"I heard them talking awhile ago, about one key that would unlock my display and turn off the ghost shield around my display and the zoo. No other ghost will be able to get out if you just find it and put it in the right locks." Danny whispered shakily, trying to sound confident.

"Okay, good plan. I'm gone… well, I'll be back, but, you know!" Tucker whispered hastily. Tucker then jumped quietly through the darkness and slipped out the door, but the small crack of light allowed the agent to turn the lights on again, and he glared at Danny when he saw the swinging door.

"Who was here?" he demanded, Danny's eyes widened in fear, but he wouldn't tell.

"I don't know…" Danny whispered, and he seemed to regain his past cockiness, for he said this with slight defiance.

"Really?" then the agent pushed a button.

Danny bit back a small scream as electricity coursed through him and made him arch his back off the table. It wasn't as severe as being forced to morph, but getting electrocuted is always painful even when you are a halfa.

"No one was here…" Danny gasped. The agent rubbed his finger over the button and pressed down again. Danny whimpered in pain as his body went rigid for a moment.

"What is it with you guys and electrocuting me? I could die you know!" Danny huffed as he let his head stiffly roll to one side. The agent gasped at this realization and immediately made a mental note to tell the Head Agent that they had to cut back on electrocuting their _main attraction _and experiment.

"You'll go back to your display now… good night." The agent smirked, replacing his shock with smugness.

Before Danny could react, he felt the burning sharp pain again, and he fell into darkness.

* * *

**I told you I'd be torturing Danny a lot... sorry! He'll get out of this alive... I think! Mwahahaha! **

**Oh, and speaking of being alive, I still am! Sorry for not updating for a LONG time, I'm trying to get back on track with my scedual and update more. I'm working as fast as I can but if you read my profile you will see I am forgetful and I get many ideas for new fanfics and stories every day! (Not to mention I'm writing a non-fanfiction novel that I've been trying to get off the ground... URG!) I'm also clueless and a scatterbrain, but thats not important, or is it? I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHH! **

**O-kay... sorry for me outburst there, see you all next chapter or on one of my other stories! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ghost Zoo**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

Chapter Five: Searching

"Sam, Danny told me about a key, we have to find it!" Tucker basically yelled into his cell phone as he made his way home.

"Um, Tucker I can't talk right now, I'm kinda… how do I put this, trapped in the Ghost Zoo." Sam replied over her phone.

"What?! What happened? What I miss?" Tucker yelled back. Sam had to hold her phone away from her ear to avoid going deaf.

"Danny asked me to tell his parents, and I did, and then the stupid Guys in White kidnapped us!" Sam growled, her violet eyes blazing as she though up the most painful ways to kill the GIW, and she was very imaginative.

"You told them?!" Tucker yelled back, Sam once again held the phone from her ear, Tucker sure was in a yelling mood today.

"Danny told them, plus, how was I supposed to deny him?" Sam whispered sadly, remembering the look on Danny's worn face when he convinced her to go get his parents.

"Oh well, hey, since you're in there you can try to get out and snoop around for the key! I have no idea what it looks like." Tucker stated simply.

"I'll try…" Sam began, but she snapped her phone shut and hid it in her pocket when the Guys In White came in.

"Since you're not a ghost we're not authorized to keep you here." The one mumbled under his breath. Sam let out a huff and crossed her arms as they opened the door, she waltzed past them with her head high and with a snort.

As soon as Sam was outside the office she quickly made her way around the inside of the zoo until she found herself in front of Danny's container again, but he wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Sam whispered under her breath. Suddenly a large panel slid open inside the display area and in tumbled a limp and groaning Danny. He landed sprawled out on the floor and made no move to wake up. Sam let out a sigh and pressed her hands against the glass. She needed him to wake up so she could ask him about the key, but the large burn that was peeking out from the collar said otherwise.

Sam pressed the speaker button and began to talk into it. "GHOST!" she screamed, Danny jumped up in a fighting stance with wide eyes before collapsing backwards.

"Sam! Why do you enjoy doing that?" Danny growled at her.

"Danny, what more do you know about that key thing?" Sam said quickly.

"All I know I told Tucker, but I think it's in the guard house." Danny murmured.

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry Danny, but I have to go, I'll come back, don't worry." Sam reassured her friend, he nodded with a smile.

"I know you will." He said quietly. Sam left the room and made her way to the front desk, she had to find the guard house quickly and search for the key.

She had to save Danny.

* * *

**Short chapter, sorta a filler, action shall come soon! I wonder whats gonna happen when Sam goes into the guard house... HA! Well, read and review as you will PLEASE!**


End file.
